


Sand Castles

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, Canon Compliant, Cute, Cute Kids, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Domestic, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian learns something interesting from Yevgeny as they play together in the sandbox.





	

“Ian?” Yevgeny asked, while making a roadway for his cars in the sandbox.

“Yes, buddy?” Ian was next to him, fortifying the cookie cutter castle neighborhood. They were at the new park that was once a vacant lot where Mickey exchanged a lot of friendly handshakes. At least, that was what they told the four year old that asked too many questions. They also left out the many times he and Ian had played with each other after dark. It seemed like ages ago, but Ian remembered those times clear as day. They made him smile when Yev wasn’t looking.

“What’s mawage?” The little boy asked, raking his small shovel through the sand until he made a trench. He looked up at Ian.

Ian chuckled a little, “Marriage?” Yev just stared at him then nodded. “Well…” he started, then hesitated, stopping his movements. He got off his knees and moved to sit on the edge of the box, wiping his hands on his jeans. “Um, it’s something people can decide to do if they find someone they really really like.”

“Like a best friend?” Yev asked, absently driving a beat up little red Camaro that used to be Liam’s and Carl’s and Lip’s before them. Ian was never really into the cars, but other boys were so he had to be. Kash had bought him a collectable in a little case, just like his sons had. Ian could never look at it. He doesn’t know where it is now.

“Yeah, and they spend a lot of time together doing things,” Ian continued.

“What things?”

Ian couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He looked out at the other kids running around and screaming. Moms chatted on painted benches, occasionally giving him looks he didn’t know what to make of. “Fun things like eat out and vacation. And also help each other if they have a problem.”

Yevgeny was quiet for at least six seconds, as two of his cars skidded around each other in a chase. “We have partners in class that are s'posed to help if we don’t get something, or when we have a project.”

Ian nodded, “Yeah, it’s kinda like having a best friend and partner all rolled into one.”

Yevgeny put his cars aside and came to sit beside Ian. He had sand embedded in his knees. It stuck to his hands and was in his socks. He made a face just like Mickey did when he wasn’t getting exactly what he asked. “But what does it mean?”

Ian brushed his hair from his face and tucked it behind his ear. He knew Yev hated that, but he always found himself doing it. He thought his strawberry blond hair was fascinating, considering his parents. It was getting longer and curled a bit at the ends. Mickey would tease he could be Ian’s until he said or did something totally Milkovich.

“It means you promise to stick by someone no matter what until the end,” Ian explained, trying his best not to dredge up that day in his memory; the one where he fucks it all up. He looks down at where his foot has accidentally smashed the side of a house. He didn’t mean to, he just hadn’t realized what he was doing. He’ll fix it.

Yevgeny’s eyebrows furrow. “Until the end of what?”

Ian sighed, pulling his eyes away from the mess he made. He looks at Yev and think about where they are, how much time has passed, how much he still loves him. He shrugs. “I’m not sure, bud,” he says, although he knows the answer now. “Did you learn about this in school?” What he really wants to be sure of is that no one is telling this precious boy that this concept doesn’t apply to his family.

Yev shakes his head and looks down at his sandy hands. “I heard daddy and mommy talking.”

“About marriage?” Ian doesn’t know what to think at first, then he gets this feeling in his chest and head. The playground feels like it’s spinning like a tire swing. Yev confirms. Mickey and Svet have been divorced for just a little over a year now, what with having Yev and getting a green card to legally work. So what did he eavesdrop on?

“What did mom say?” He needs this feeling to subside.

“She asked if daddy was ready,” Yev said, suddenly choosing now to go back to racing cars on the dunes.

Ian’s heart beats faster. He needs to know. “And what did daddy say?” Ian is looking intently at him as he plays distractedly. “Yevy?”

“Said he was ready that day.” The two cars collided together, metal bumpers clinking together head on. Yev made an explosion sound.

That day. Mickey was ready that day. The one Ian couldn’t go back and fix once he’d destroyed it. But it was exactly that that made it fixable; more demolition in order to take out the bad and replace it with fresh and new and better. And things got better, and they lived.

“Thought I’d find you two here,” a voice from above them said.

Ian looked up, the sun casting a familiar figure in silhouette. Mickey came into view with an even brighter smile. Ian returned it. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Mickey climbed into the sandbox, eyes staying on Ian.

Ian remembers that day clearly, and the others, he’ll remember the rest til the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey and Ian are each others sand castles


End file.
